Quédate conmigo
by Nina West Rutter
Summary: Tori Vega se ha sentido vacía desde que Jade West la dejó , pero cuando las circunstancias cambian y vuelven a encontrarse ¿Estarán dispuestas a reconstruir y a recuperar el amor que un día perdieron? ¿ O volverán a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado destruyó su relación?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos mis lectores!

Aquí estoy de nuevo haciendo

Otro fic de Jori, espero les gusté.

*Dejen sus reviews*

Quédate conmigo

Capítulo 1

Aún te amo

¿Podrías decirme porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste aun teniendo en cuenta que te amaba más que a nadie?, sí, sé que como toda pareja también tuvimos conflictos que fueron desgastando nuestro amor, no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco todo el peso debe recaer sobre mí, fue de las dos, de nosotras, tal vez pudimos haber luchado por que esto saliera adelante, juntas y no separadas, ¿Cuál fue nuestro error? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te molesto algún comentario? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más que no soy yo? Necesito encontrar respuestas a las anteriores preguntas, debido a que no puedo explicarme el porque te has ido de mi lado, ahora, aquí, sentada, con las lágrimas cristalizando mis ojos y apunto de resbalarse por mis mejillas, pienso que tal vez pudo ser el miedo a hacer nuestra relación pública, ¿Fue eso? siempre la ocultaste, siempre la evadiste, nunca quisiste hablar acerca de eso, porque a pesar de tenerme a mí, estabas con Beck, fue una de las causas por las cuales los conflictos empezaron a surgir, mis constantes gritos hacia ti y tus constantes coqueteos hacia el debilitaron nuestro amor, no soportaba verte cerca de Oliver a pesar de haber quedado de acuerdo en que debías de salir con él para que nadie sospechará de nuestro amor , no era porque no confiará en ti, te amé más de lo que debería haberte amado, puse toda la voluntad que tenía para salvar esto, pero tú nunca pusiste de tu parte, ¿Siempre me tomaste como un juego, o te importé alguna vez?, antes de irte me reclamaste todos mis errores, no te los negaré porque reconozco que debí tenerte más paciencia, control y no dudar de ti como hice días antes de nuestra separación, al principio… pensé que no hablabas en serio, que era otra pelea cotidiana como las muchas que hemos tenido a lo largo de este tiempo como la que pasó cuando tu motocicleta atravesó la puerta de mi casa , pero cuando regresé a casa del trabajo sentí mi corazón destrozarse dolorosamente, tú estabas ahí y sólo algunos muebles quedaban dentro de la casa, me pediste amablemente que habláramos, tragué saliva, te pregunté acerca de que querías conversar, agachaste la mirada mencionando que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, al principio me impactó oír eso, te dije que volvieras a repetir lo que habías dicho deseando que las palabras que tu boca había emitido no fueran ciertas o que yo las hubiera escuchado mal, reprimí mis sollozos, pasaste tu lengua por tus labios y tomaste tus maletas, te marchabas y yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra, mientras las subías al carro de Beck, quién te lo había prestado sin saber para que lo ocuparías te dije que no era una buena decisión, hice lo que pude para que te quedaras para detenerte, pero no me escuchaste, entraste al carro subiendo los cristales y por un momento me quedé estática en la acera, camine hasta mi casa y entré, cerré la puerta después de que te fuiste y me recargué sobre está llorando, de ti no quedaba nada, sólo los recuerdos que un día tú y yo compartimos en esa habitación, ¿Recuerdas cuando trataste de tirarme tu café frío encima el primer día de clases en Hollywood Arts?, yo sí, fue cuando te conocí, te vi ahí cerca de tu casillero, con tu cabello cayendo sobre tus hombros el mismo que yo toqué para preguntarte donde estaba la oficina de Sikowitz, lanzaste un bufido y me miraste con molestia, tragué saliva al encontrarme con tus hermosos ojos verdes con pequeños destellos grises que les daban un toque azuloso, ahí fue cuando esta sensación empezó a recorrerme de pies a cabeza con frecuencia cada vez que te veía, al principio le conté a Trina acerca de ti sin decirle lo que en realidad sentía pero no quería reconocer, al parecer a ella le habías tirado mucho antes un café encima cuando intentó ser tu amiga, si me lo preguntarás, no, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu corresponderías mi amor en el pasado, porque tú eres una chica muy hermosa que puedes tener a cualquier muchacho delante de ti si es que te lo propones, ¿Recuerdas cuando Catherine nos encerró en el armario del conserje para que conversáramos?, ni siquiera me atrevía a decirte una palabra, después empezaste a reírte, te miré y sonreí sin entender lo que pasaba, no le habían puesto candado a la puerta, me tomaste de la mano y me estremecí pero aun así reí también, tal vez tu no recuerdas esto, yo sí, porque en esos momentos estuviste a mi lado, siempre puse mis estudios en primer plano y cuando los culminé decidí empezar a amarte, con un buen promedio y un romance contigo nada podía detenerme, en la graduación , con la toga y el birrete junto con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y un reconocimiento de aprovechamiento escolar en mis manos , me acerqué sigilosamente a ti, estabas ahí con tu padre sin sonreír, decidí irme, tal vez no era un buen momento para hablar, al atardecer, Hollywood estaría celebrando la clausura de los estudiantes en el estacionamiento , podría verte, llegué, y te miré con un vestido del mismo color que tus ojos, me miraste de reojo y seguiste hablando con André, caminé directamente con Robbie y Cat a la barra de comida, conversamos un rato, se habían acabado los refrescos, entonces fui a la máquina dispensadora dispuesta a comprar una lata, sentí que alguien tapaba mi boca y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, no era un ladrón, Sikowitz ponía policías en la entrada del estacionamiento del instituto, vi tus uñas negras en tu mano abriendo la perilla de la oficina del conserje, tragué saliva, ¿Eras tú? ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso?, cerraste con candado y encendiste la tenue luz que apenas y podía alumbrarnos, miré tus ojos y me besaste, con tanta dulzura, con tanta delicadez que mi respiración se descontroló, no quería separarme de ti, no me importaba que el oxígeno dejará de llenar mis pulmones, en ese momento, nada importaba, sólo tú y yo, juntas, besándonos, me sonreíste y te pregunté el porque me habías besado, tomaste mi mano y mencionaste que me querías, no como una amiga, como una mujer, tus besos me parecían tan sinceros y reconfortantes, Cat una vez me preguntó si era lesbiana debido a que fue la única persona a la que le conté sobre lo nuestro , ¿Lesbiana?, No, yo no me considero lesbiana, porque a la única mujer que he amado con el corazón tan desbocadamente, tan desenfrenadamente y con tanta locura fue a ti, a nadie más, es por eso que te preguntó ¿He hecho algo para merecerme tal traición por parte tuya?, No, no me atrevo a decir que has dejado de amarme, porque yo sé que no lo has hecho, ¿Qué cómo lo sé?, No, no es ninguna falsedad, ni tampoco he ido con una vidente que me diga lo que me depara el futuro, lo digo porque te extraño, porque mi almohada sigue teniendo tu olor, tu aroma, tu esencia… que tanto sigo añorando cada noche que pasa por que lo único que queda de ti… son recuerdos… recuerdos de antaño que las dos formamos una tarde mientras el sol se ocultaba entre las nubes, no puedes decirme que no me amas… porque te oí decir mi nombre entre suspiros mientras recorría a través de caricias cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, no puedes negar que no sentiste nada por mí porque nuestra cama está de testigo, donde compartimos tantos momentos de intimidad, donde nos prometimos amor eterno, donde nos besamos con tanta intensidad, donde nos amamos por primera vez sin que nadie supiera, antes de irte me gritaste con ira en tu voz, con tu cabello desordenado y con lágrimas en tus ojos enrojecidos por las gotas de agua acumuladas, que me olvidara de todo lo que pasaste conmigo, que olvidara nuestro amor, que te olvidará a ti, pero no, no puedes pedirme eso, ni yo hacer tal cosa, porque no pasamos un día ni dos, pasamos un año, un año completo ocultándonos de nuestras amistades para que tu pudieras quererme sin miedo, sin conflictos, sin obstáculos a que los demás te miren diferente y que te rechacen por tener una orientación sexual disfuncional, como muchos piensan, de sentirte incómoda y culpable por amarme a mí, por amar a una mujer, por amar a Victoria Vega, a quién desprecias en las aulas de la escuela y con quién te has acostado en la penumbra de mi cuarto diciendo entre gemidos mi nombre, sé que todavía extrañas el tacto de mis manos recorriéndote, porque yo también extraño la suavidad de tus labios cuando se movían lenta y seductoramente sobre los míos mientras tus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos, porque en algún momento creí tener tu amor por siempre y sólo para mí, quise y dejé inconscientemente que mi cabeza se llenará de ideas haciendo que me imaginara tus manos entrelazadas en las mías entrando a una nueva casa con una sonrisa inmensa, ahora y también cuando alcanzáramos una edad mayor con nuestros cabellos teñidos de blanco, por siempre, las dos, no digo que no puedas sentir amor por otra persona, pero… nunca te sentirás como te sentiste a mi lado, porque no me sentiré con nadie como me sentí contigo, ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no dejaste que arregláramos lo que un día nos separó? Han pasado 5 meses y aún me levantó pensando que algún día volverás conmigo, me disculparás y te disculparé, nos fundiremos en un casto beso, lloraré, lloraras y entenderemos sin necesidad de palabras el dolor que hemos vivido mientras estuvimos distantes, te he visto tres veces cruzando de la mano con Beck ¿Has logrado tu olvidarme después de todo lo que hemos pasado o sólo intentas ocultar lo que sientes por mí?, te miré, me miraste a los ojos y parpadeaste para seguir tu camino, me quedé ahí inmóvil, viendo cómo te marchabas, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? O ¿Sigues viviendo en ese temor constante que siempre te inundó a mi lado?, al principio era fácil, era incluso… divertido mantener nuestro amor escondido y oír a las personas hablar a nuestras espaldas diciendo que debíamos aprender a entablar una amistad ,sin saber que te quiero como nadie te ha querido, ¿Lo dudas aún después de habértelo demostrado?, Si piensas que solo lo digo por decirlo, no , mis promesas no se las lleva el viento, cuando yo te digo que te amo, es porque en realidad lo hago, porque en realidad lo siento, porque mis palabras son sinceras, porque me gustaría estar contigo por toda una eternidad, por el tiempo en que estemos aquí, en este lugar, quiero verte a ti sonriéndome con dulzura, con tanta castidad, con tanta pureza… con tanto amor, ¡Lo teníamos todo! ¡Absolutamente todo Jade! ¿Cómo es que hemos dejado que pasará esto? ¿Cómo es que te has despedido de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces sabiendo que te amo? ¿Por qué intentas ocultar que me amas? ¡Tú me amas! Sé que me sigues amando... porque yo… aún te sigo amando.

¿Cómo han estado?

¡Acá está el primer capítulo de este fic!

¡Por favor, díganme que les ha parecido, siempre es grato recibir reviews!

¡Saludos!

Nina West Rutter


	2. Memorias del pasado

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de

Quédate conmigo

*Dejen sus reviews*

Quédate conmigo

Capítulo 2

Memorias del pasado

Un día más ha llegado, he despertado y te he buscado a tientas en la cama donde usualmente dormíamos sólo para darme cuenta de que no eres tú, es la almohada impregnada de tu aroma la que me ha quitado el sueño, fui a la ducha y deje que las frías gotas de agua cayeran por mi cuerpo, deslizándose lenta y suavemente a través de mi piel enjabonada, me he envuelto en una toalla para después vestirme y conducir hasta mi trabajo, gracias a mis satisfactorias calificaciones y a todo el empeño que puse ahora soy pediatra, Hollywood Arts no es una escuela común en la que todo se basa en estar en un escenario, a parte… una carrera como cantante no iba a estar fija… y mi madre siempre me dijo que debía de estar en algo en lo que pudiera llevar a cabo mis estudios de manera estable, es por ese motivo que ahora trabajo en un consultorio.

-Buenas tardes Catherine.-Saludé a la recepcionista pelirroja del consultorio donde sólo habían unos cuantos médicos y cirujanos, yo soy la única pediatra y es por eso que la mayoría de las veces me mantengo ocupada…algunas veces es ajetreado pero hay otros días como hoy en los que todo permanece tranquilo y no hay tantos pacientes enfermos a los que atender

-Buenas tardes Tori.-Me saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Cat.-Dije sentándome en la silla delante de su escritorio.- ¿Cómo va todo con Robbie?-Catherine Valentine no es sólo la recepcionista del lugar, sino que estudio conmigo en Hollywood Arts y fue la única persona que supo acerca de la relación entre Jade y yo.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, le dieron el día libre y se quedó con Britt.-Mencionó refiriéndose a su hija de cinco años.

-¿Cómo ha estado Brittany?- Pregunté rememorando su pequeño rostro, tan inocente que me hizo recordar cuando Jade y yo salíamos a caminar con Brittany al parque, adoraba sus gestos cuando la pequeña acariciaba con curiosidad sus mechones verdes cayendo sobre sus hombros, esos días donde las palabras de amor no desaparecían, donde podíamos caminar de la calle juntas y de vez en cuando…tomadas de la mano, dependiendo si había personas o alumnos que pudieran vernos, en vez de cruzar una simple mirada y seguir cada quién por su lado, ahora siendo unas completas desconocidas cuando hemos visto lo que hay bajo las ropas de la otra, si has estado sólo fingiendo… lo has hecho muy bien… porque yo misma a veces me he preguntado si me has olvidado, si lo has olvido todo con respecto a nuestra relación, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra... que para ti han sido en vano teniéndote sin cuidado… cuando nos dábamos amor sin condición la una a la otra… diciendo que estaríamos siempre juntas…antes de que las palabras se las llevará el viento… cuando las promesas no estaban vacías aparentando un afecto falso… cuando confesaste que todo fue un engaño de parte tuya y nunca fui parte de ti.

-¡Tori!-Gritó André, alumno de Sikowitz y un amigo de Catherine que trabajaba también en la recepción -¿Qué tal hermosa? ¡Hola Cat! ¿Cómo andas pelirroja?

-Bien gracias.-Contestó Valentine riendo y estrechando su mano efusivamente con la de él.

-Acabo de ver a Robbie en el estacionamiento aparcando su carro.-Dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de Catherine.- ¡Por cierto chicas! ¡No adivinarán a quién he visto el día de hoy! ¡Cruzando por estas hermosas calles!

-¿A quién?-Pregunté mientras servía un poco de agua del garrafón que estaba a mi lado en un vaso pequeño de unicel.

-A la hermosísima Jadelyn West.-En el instante en que lo dijo mi corazón dio un vuelco y escupí el agua en el lavabo que estaba cerca del garrafón.

-¿Tori? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sólo que se me ha subido un poco el agua, todo bien… estoy bien, gracias.

- Estuve platicando con Jade, iba en mi carro, cuando la vi entrando a Hollywood Arts, pulsé el claxon y me vio, nos saludamos y fuimos a la cafetería un rato a conversar.

-¿¡Qué te dijo!?

-¡Terminó con Beck Oliver!-Tragué saliva y miré a Cat que me miraba boquiabierta, deje de tomar el agua y tiré el vaso al cesto de basura.

-Cat… estaré en mi oficina, Hasta luego André.-Empecé a caminar a mi oficina, abrí la puerta y la cerré , antes de sentarme en mi escritorio y recargarme en el respaldo de la silla, sólo Jade sabe los motivos por los cuales su relación no funcionó con Oliver…antes de irse… me dijo que de nuestro amor… no quedaba nada… fue la última discusión que tuvimos en la que a diferencia de las demás… aquí ya no me prometió algo imposible para que lo nuestro funcionara, era un día donde el sol estaba oculto entre las grises nubes que prometían una lluvia en las siguientes horas… le dije que debíamos conversar a cerca de porque llegaba tan tarde a la casa, antes evadía la pregunta diciéndome que iba a ver a su madre, que fue a bailar y cenar con unas amigas para que no sospecharán nada pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso, esta vez me confesó que sin ninguna duda ahora… al que amaba era a Beck.

-Es muy tarde… no hay nada que podamos salvar de lo que hubo entre nosotras, el amor que sentí por ti… desapareció... estos últimos días… cuando estuve con Beck… me di cuenta que todas las palabras que mostraban afecto por ti… ahora son mentiras encubiertas que una vez dije y hasta ahora me he atrevido a decirte.

-Podemos hacer que esto funcione Jade… si pones de tu parte.

- No Tori, no puedo seguir fingiendo que te amo, si lo hago podría lastimarte… esto se acabó.-Dijo mientras se marchaba, volví a mi realidad, dentro de mi oficina, cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pase…

-¡Tori!

-¿Qué pasa André?

-Te busca una muchacha, quizá venga de parte de un niño.

-Dile que pase- Usualmente les decía a los padres de los niños que día debían ir a revisión nuevamente, pero algunas veces se suscitan circunstancias que hacen que vengan más pronto, o que sea la primera vez que vengan a consulta con sus hijos, André fue a decirle a Catherine y enseguida le informo en donde se encontraba mi consultorio.

-Por favor, venga, es aquí.-Escuché a Cat instruyendo a la persona para después abrir la puerta, se retiró y la paciente se despidió de la pelirroja.

-Gracias.

-Buenos días, soy Tori Vega, dígame que necesita.-Mencioné viéndola cerrar la puerta, la muchacha estaba vestida de negro y luego se volteó, los mechones verdes, los ojos azules confundiéndose con un verde grisáceo…- ¿Jade?-Pregunte viendo como todas las memorias del pasado seguían igual de reales, nada perdido, nada olvidado… todo… intacto.

¿Cómo han estado?

¡Acá está el segundo capítulo del fic!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¡En caso de que les haya gustado, déjenme un review!

¡Saludos!


	3. Una vez más

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de

Quédate conmigo

*Dejen sus reviews*

Quédate conmigo

Capítulo 3

Una vez más

Desperté una vez más como las otras noches que lo había hecho, sudando, con lágrimas aún frescas en los ojos, extrañándola, me golpeé mentalmente por seguir extrañándola de una manera tan apasionada como la primera vez que la besé, sinceramente estaba cansada de intentar sacarla de mi mente y por más intentarlo no haber podido hacerlo, era simplemente como si no tuviera el suficiente control en mi misma para expulsar su recuerdo, me senté en la cama, mis brazos abrazando mis rodillas dejando que mi cabello desordenado cubriera mi cara y sofocando mis sollozos con la almohada, esa almohada que olía tan bien… que olía a menta, pero lo más importante… que olía a ella.

-Te odio Jade… Te odio, te detesto, me das asco, eres la peor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres lo único que me recuerda a mi pasado, eres lo único que quiero eliminar de mi vida, desearía no haberte conocido en absoluto.-Grité con furia a pesar de que en el cuarto no había nadie, de una manera tan desesperada y llena de impotencia que pudo haber asustado a todos los vecinos en un par de segundos, traté de guardar silencio, mi respiración empezaba a cortarse y a hacerse un poco más rápida sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, finalmente, volví a desplomarme en las sábanas blancas cubriendo mi rostro entre ellas y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran y se deslizarán por mis mejillas.- Te amo…-Susurré deshaciéndome de todas las mentiras que había dicho con el afán de hacerme creer a mí misma que ya no la necesitaba.- Te amo…-Repetí secando mis ojos como si en alguna parte de mi habitación estuviera ella, mirándome preocupada con sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso, intentando hacerme recobrar una calma que había desaparecido desde que ella se había marchado.

Me levanté dirigiéndome al tocador, mis ojos estaban enrojecidos, me acerqué un poco más al espejo mirando mi reflejo y acariciándolo con mis manos a pesar de estar dejando una marca claramente visible de mis dedos en el cristal, la alarma de mi teléfono sonó, miré la pantalla siendo cegada por la clara y blanca luz del aparato que mostraba de fondo de pantalla un paisaje, un paisaje que ambas habíamos visitado, las montañas estaban cubiertas de nieve mientras ella sonreía dulcemente, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, sus labios color carmesí, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras Brittany besaba su frente y alborotaba su cabello fascinada con los mechones verdes… todo lleno de la más grande complicidad, cuando todavía lo nuestro… no moría… si es que ya lo ha hecho, 5:40 am, lo suficiente como para hacer la rutina de todas las mañanas, tendí mi cama, cepillé mis dientes mientras me duchaba, me puse mi uniforme y subí al automóvil, agradecí mentalmente el que no hubiera tanto tráfico en comparación con otros días…

Finalmente, llegué hasta mi centro de trabajo encontrándome con André estacionando su vehículo cerca del mío, lo saludé con la mano y él hizo lo mismo totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó cuando ambos nos encontrábamos en la acera y me abrazo fuertemente.-Vaya… te ves cansada… ¿No has dormido bien?

-No… he tenido cierta clase de sueños que no me han dejado descansar del todo… pero estoy bien, gracias.

-Deberías ir con un especialista… ¿Sabes? Sólo lo digo porque…

-No estoy loca… -Afirmé desesperada y gruñendo un poco.

-Ya lo sé… pero tal vez necesitas un poco de ayuda, alguien que te escuche y todo eso… para que tú conciencia pueda estar tranquila… para que a ella no la recuerdes tanto.

-¿Ella? ¡Ya la he olvidado… desde hace mucho! Ni siquiera la pienso.

-Tori… deja de mentir, todos sabemos que estás perdidamente enamorada de Jade pero no deberías preocuparte… créeme es completamente normal…

-¡No es normal André! -Grité empezando a caminar junto con él hacia las puertas principales de la oficina. –Soy una chica y ella también, Nada de esto… ¡Nada ni nunca fue normal!

-Hay muchos matrimonios y parejas gay Victoria, deja de actuar como si no trataras de olvidarla, ella es una chica muy bonita, yo sé que la sigues queriendo como la primera vez que la viste.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso…-Dije enojada y empezando a perder el control sobre mi misma… otra vez… principalmente por todo lo que estaba diciendo y por otra parte porque él tenía la razón, absolutamente en todas y cada una de sus palabras, todo era acertado e incluso parecía conocerme mejor que yo.-Es suficiente… Es difícil… ¿De acuerdo?-Aclaré suavemente como si me costara decirlo, como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas antes de siquiera poder articularlas.-Yo simplemente no quiero aceptar nada de lo que paso con Jade… ella no me quiere… nunca me quiso… si ella lo hubiera hecho seguiría estando conmigo y no siendo la casi prometida de Beck, ¡Pero no me importa! Ella puede rehacer su vida si quiere y puede hacerlo con quien quiera…lo que haga me tiene en el menor de los cuidados.

-Tori… lamento tener que decirte esto… pero ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que necesitabas un asistente que estuviera contigo porque a veces no podías con los pacientes tú sola?

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, te lo dije hace tres semanas.

-Ah… que bien que lo recuerdes porque ayer justo después de que te fueras a tu casa… Beck Oliver vino aquí a pedir un poco de información acerca de la disponibilidad de horarios y todo eso.

-Entiendo… ¿Me estás diciendo que Beck Oliver va a trabajar conmigo?-Dije con fastidio y cubriendo mi cara con mis manos como si de alguna forma pudiera ayudarme a ocultarme de todo lo que caía sobre mis hombros.

-No…

-Ah… bueno, eso mejora la situación un poco.-Dije abriendo las puertas de par en par para poder entrar al trabajo.

-Tori… en realidad lo que te estoy diciendo es que Jade West va a trabajar contigo…

-¿Qué?-Dije mirando al frente y percatándome de la presencia de una chica con un corto vestido negro que realzaba su figura y unas zapatillas puntiagudas que la hacían parecer más alta de lo que ya era, tragué saliva sintiendo escalofríos.- André…-Susurré débilmente.-¿No estoy soñando verdad?

-No…-Él dijo algo extrañado por la pregunta, toqué su mano… No, No estaba soñando, todo era totalmente real, caminé balanceándome un poco y recargándome en la puerta haciendo que se cerrará de golpe, Cat volteó… la otra chica también… ahí estaban esos ojos azul-verdoso que me quitaban la respiración… Una vez más su mirada me congeló hasta los huesos, Una vez más sentí el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente, Una vez más… supe que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por ella, a volver a arriesgarme… a dejarlo todo incluso si ella no me daba nada… Una vez más ella ya había hecho efecto en mí.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo, pero estuve muy ocupada, aunque ahora…

¡Estoy de regreso!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir apoyando el fic… ¡Gracias!


End file.
